


Statistics

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Apparently I can write smut again, Dr. Reid - Freeform, Foreplay, M/M, PWP, statistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer won't shut up about their sex statistics. Derek's running out of ideas to make him stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statistics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bisexualjason on tumblr "now i want a completely plotless fic where Reid keeps telling all this embarrasing statistics from their sex life in the middle of foreplay and Derek makes it his mission to mess him up so much Reid will no longer be able to think of anything (but Derek)"  
> I didn't MEAN to get sucked into this disaster fandom!

“You know,” Spencer says as Derek kisses his neck, “I did the math, and if we extend foreplay by ten to fifteen minutes, we’ll both last longer and have more powerful orgasms.”

“How the hell do you know that?” Derek asks, propping himself up on his elbows to get a good look at Spencer.

“I’ve calculated it,” Spencer says, and the grin on his face is hardly innocent. “You see, I can figure out my reactions easily, but for you I have to time some –”

“Do you need to do the talking thing right now?” Derek grumbles, dropping his lips back against Spencer’s skin. “Your hands are on my ass and you’re talking math.”

“My hands are on your ass because you are more likely to give me a hickey if I do this,” Spencer says, squeezing gently. Derek lets out an embarrassingly high gasp.

Spencer grins at him. “You’re really predictable, you know that?”

Derek groans, rolling his eyes, and presses some more kisses down Spencer’s throat, down his chest, tapping light kisses down Spencer’s stomach until he reaches the v of Spencer’s torso, deliberately not giving Spencer a hickey like he wants.

“And,” Spencer says, his voice a little breathier, “the more I talk, the more you get worked up.”

“That’s not quite true,” Derek says, looking up. “I get worked up whenever you do anything, pretty boy.”

“That’s true to a point,” Spencer says, and Derek watches him twist his hands into the sheets as Derek moves his lips to the tops of Spencer’s thighs. “But when I tell you what I want you to do to me, when I tell you how much I like it when your lips are on me, when you’re inside of me, that’s when you get really worked up.” He pauses to let out something between a moan and a sigh, and Derek’s got to admit, it’s getting hard to keep his cool. “You like it when I talk. And I like when you like it when I talk.”

Derek considers this for a moment. “Okay, genius,” Derek says, sliding up Spencer’s body to press his lips to Spencer’s neck, “I got a statistic for you to consider.”

“Continue,” Spencer says, arching into where Derek’s hand has wrapped around Spencer’s cock.

“How long do you think it’ll take before you can’t say anything but my name?” he whispers in to Spencer’s ear.

“Probably,” he chokes off with a moan that sounds a little like Derek’s name, “probably only a couple of minutes.”

“A couple?” Derek asks, just barely running his fingertips against Spencer’s body. “I need you to be more specific now, Dr. Reid.”

Spencer stares at Derek for a second, eyes wide, then moves so quickly that Derek’s not prepared for the way Spencer kisses him, stronger and dirtier than Derek thinks he’s ever gotten from him before.

Spencer’s got a grip on the back of Derek’s neck that’s holding their mouths together, Derek is desperately trying to figure out a way to be closer to Spencer, to touch more of him.

“Call me that again,” Spencer says, sounding needy and desperate and, fuck, Derek really likes this side of the good doctor. “Just – fuck –your voice.”

It turns out that it doesn’t actually take that much on Derek’s part before Spencer can’t say much other than his name. Derek, using the clock on the wall, times it. It’s exactly 3 minutes and 14 seconds.


End file.
